


Long Flight

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 從某個時期開始他習慣了這樣如同海嘯般無預警襲來的情緒，當漲滿胸口溢出時就會落下淚來。他猜此刻的情緒並非忽而將至的悲傷或者憤怒，或許只是疲倦，又或者其他的感慨。他撫摸著手腕上的字跡，很奇怪的是他從來沒有預想過，仔細想來卻又那樣理所當然。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 6





	Long Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：Soulmate AU；私設。

0.

朴珍榮在夜晚的飛行中醒來，他伸手摸了摸臉，就抹過未乾的水痕。還有半小時就降落了，他揉了揉眼睛，想要再閉上雙眼卻已然無法入睡。上飛機前他隱約覺得正在低燒，遂跟空服要了一床毛毯將自己緊緊地裹了起來，而此刻亦有些說不上的暈眩。

從某個時期開始他習慣了這樣如同海嘯般無預警襲來的情緒，當漲滿胸口溢出時就會落下淚來。他猜此刻的情緒並非忽而將至的悲傷或者憤怒，或許只是疲倦，又或者其他的感慨。他撫摸著手腕上的字跡，很奇怪的是他從來沒有預想過，仔細想來卻又那樣理所當然。

——靈魂伴侶是可以共感你的情緒的存在。

幾排外的閱讀燈開著，他盯著那人的椅背，比起不滿更多是困惑，他猜想林在範並不會察覺到他此刻有些懊惱的情緒，於是放任自己繼續思考。他猜他在閱讀，或者聽著適合夜晚的歌曲，又或者兩者皆是。

他低下頭，試圖再次喚醒睡意，因而錯過了幾秒後回過頭來確認的眼神。

1.

珍榮xi有靈魂伴侶嗎？林在範在廣播上忽而問起。

朴珍榮對這個台本上沒有的問題有些困擾，這是隱私喔，JBxi，他很快地回過神來試圖模糊帶過，不曉得明明一直避而不談的這哥忽然發什麼神經，卻仍無法擺脫這個問題。我有喔，林在範說，珍榮xi難道沒有嗎？

是誰？他下意識地追問，抬起頭扭向旁時卻對上一雙盈滿笑意的雙眼。

他在下了電台後還是無法從這個疑問中逃脫，移動的車上他問為什麼突然問起呢，林在範卻只是盯著他看。

因為我最近有了預感，林在範對他揚起了手腕。

朴珍榮對靈魂伴侶的話題有些感冒，與其說信與不信，他迂迴地表示人與人的關係不應該是靠這樣非自力的關係聯繫在一起的，在關係裡付出了多少才更應該是成為一段關係的重點。他下意識地摩挲著手腕上的字跡，我不知道，他說，更像是在進行一次沒有靈魂的覆述。彼時與他一起接受採訪的林在範聳了聳肩，說也有可能是反過來的因果關係。

是因為你對關係付出了心力，你們才成了靈魂伴侶。

不是嗎？林在範從那頭看了過來，比起他的詢問更加篤定。

行進的車中忽而沉默下來，他還未從林在範模稜的語氣中找出一絲線索，卻突然覺知胸腔裡頭的大幅震盪。朴珍榮抓住了襯衫前襟，無法形容那股難以言喻的情緒是什麼。他眨了眨眼，才發現臉頰不合時宜的濕潤。

林在範錯愕地看向他，他注意到他也按住了心口。或許是認識太久了，朴珍榮在瞬間內就明白了林在範想的是什麼。但是不可能吧，他恍惚地想。

下一秒鐘林在範向他伸出手來，他遲疑地握了上去，就證實了猜想。

2.

林在範給他看手腕上的字跡，他就知道為什麼即使是其他弟弟玩笑性的試探這人都不肯透露半分。你幸福嗎，那麼簡單又容易聯想。他不曉得林在範在看到手腕上浮出的字句時是怎樣愕然的心情，卻也想不起第一次意識到自己身上出現了靈魂伴侶的痕跡時究竟是什麼情緒。

朴珍榮抓著他的手，最後只低聲問道，那麼哥的預感是對的嗎。那人不置可否地聳肩，但是，是珍榮的話很好，林在範說，像是用安撫的手勢摸著貓的頸背。

然而接下來幾個月他卻常因林在範過度豐沛的情緒在瞬間失去自己。

在錄音的時候、練舞的時候，甚至是進組對劇本的時候，時常感覺到一股不屬於他的情緒而需要停下來深深呼吸。朴珍榮對此感到有些不解，甚至鬱悶而氣惱，他向林在範確認對方是否也因自己的情緒感到困擾，卻只得到支吾其詞。

啊——，說實在偶爾？林在範不確定地撓著後腦，有九成的機率是被逼出的謊話。朴珍榮無意識地皺起眉，知道問不出個所以然，對方卻很快看出他的不滿。

因為珍榮兒對自己很誠實，所以沒什麼過於意外或起伏的情緒吧，林在範這麼解釋，他卻聽出絃外之音。那哥是不誠實嗎？他知道自己聽起來追問得咄咄逼人，卻也懶得修飾。

他們過於了解彼此了，一點掩飾都顯得倉皇。

林在範想了想，說要是影響你的話再告訴我。可是那又有什麼用呢，朴珍榮想，情緒是什麼可以自行控制的東西嗎？若真如此，他也不會輕易地就隨之落淚了。

然而久之就成了習慣。他從自己的情緒反應當中對照林在範在工作室的日子、出門的日子，又或者是待在一起的時候。待在一起打發時間的時候偶爾他會覺得有小貓的腳掌踩過胸口，像那樣溢滿的類似喜悅的情緒又是為什麼呢？朴珍榮不明所以地望向沙發另一端的林在範，對方抬起頭來，也看向他，露出了被抓包的心虛表情。

怎麼了？

被你發現了。

嗯，但那是什麼？

想知道嗎？林在範笑著伸手揉了揉他的肩膀，晚點再告訴你。

3.

那是什麼，他想問，又是為什麼。這一切應該有個原因，他好像摸到了線索，卻無法正確地組合在一起。朴珍榮在忙亂的秋季尾聲敲定了一部戲劇，他們待在一起的時間比以前少了，這讓他有些難以形容的焦躁，或許是憑空而生的關係連結讓他感到震盪，而情緒共感也對生活實際造成影響。

一起工作的時候林在範會從人群的那頭投以視線，當他疑惑地回望時又若無其事地別開眼神。

不要擔心了，老爺爺，他故意湊過去說，林在範卻有些困擾的樣子。啊、不是因為擔心你......，也不是說不擔心的意思，林在範吞吞吐吐地說，就是習慣？

習慣？他挑起眉，那人卻聳了聳肩放棄解釋。珍榮你啊、應該要有一點自覺才對。

什麼意思？

意思就是你也要多習慣我一點。

在那之後每當感受到異於自己的情緒，他總是避免闔上眼睛。若是閉上眼，那種共情似乎竄入了皮膚底層，從中央神經元一路延伸末梢，只要稍微失誤，全身就都要被淹沒。排練的時候對戲的女演員拘謹地問，是靈魂伴侶的緣故嗎？他尷尬地笑了笑，說他也不清楚。

珍榮xi意外的很鈍感呢。

是這樣嗎？

明明對周遭的事情很敏銳，到自己身上就很遲鈍的樣子。

也有人這樣跟我說，朴珍榮點著頭同意。下戲之後他傳訊息給林在範，等到了回應時已經躺在柔軟的床鋪裡。他瞇著眼看訊息，索性撥通電話。那頭的人接起來有些訝異，卻如數回答他的問題。

哥在做什麼，現在？

我在寫歌詞。

啊，這就是為什麼我想睡得要命還是覺得必須想出答案的原因？他說笑著，林在範卻聽起來有些慌張。你要睡了嗎？影響到你了嗎？林在範問，朴珍榮在安靜的房間裡聽見電話那頭的聲音，連椅子的轉動跟鍵盤聲響都清晰可聞，卻總是聽不到林在範的本心。

或者是聽得見，只是他不明白而已。

我想知道哥在想什麼，他聽見自己說。像是墨水暈開一樣的感覺，那種漾在胸中的不安，該如何定義確認，他必須得到一個回答。然而林在範只是嘆了口氣。

......珍榮啊，他喊他的名字，在眨眼之前又一次，語氣太過陌生又熟悉。

朴珍榮愣了愣，在反應過來之前掛上電話。

4.

在那之後他們沒有足夠的時間交換完整的言語，在瑣碎的時間裡他們試圖對話，卻又無法在他人面前直指核心，最後只能作罷。朴珍榮在繁忙的日程中染上風寒，他憑意志力走完了海外行程，在舞台上仍然可以隨時輕易揪住林在範的眼光，足夠牽掛卻又若無其事。

他被籠罩於一種未知的情緒，好像踩在柔軟的雲裡，下一秒就會失足墜落。

下了飛機之後他們分別上了不同的車，靠在車窗玻璃上假眠時林在範傳了訊息來，好好休息，休假再去找你。他卻沒來由地鼻頭發酸，又來了，他平靜地想，很快就會過去的，然而這天沒有。他太久沒有處於病況之中，幾乎忘記肉體的苦痛亦會對精神造成欠損，直到回到家中和衣倒在柔軟的床上，眼淚還是沒有停下。期間手機響起了幾次，卻又不在伸手可及之處，他遂又閉起眼充作不聞。

說不清是多久之後他在急促的門鈴中醒來。朴珍榮乾涸著喉嚨，他從監控中看見熟悉的面孔，打開門時林在範看上去有些慌張。他讓他進門，還未轉過身去，那人就拉住了他的手腕。

對不起，林在範說，我該早點過來的，對不起。

沒關係的，朴珍榮點了點頭。他在門燈下看著被暈黃染成暖茶色的林在範的頭髮，他知道在那一瞬間他得說點什麼，卻只是安靜地盯著他看。林在範走近了些，他恍然地想起還未放開的手腕，遂又反手抓住他。

其實就只是在想，為什麼我不明白哥在想什麼呢？明明上一秒還待在一起，哥為什麼有這些情緒，為什麼我又不明白......，我好像太不了解哥了。

林在範看上去有些訝異，他揉了揉鼻子，再看向他時有些為難。

對不起，林在範又說了一次。朴珍榮忽而失笑，他搖了搖頭，說好像是我該感到抱歉才對。他看向他，林在範站得近了些，鼻尖都要碰上臉龐的距離。在那一瞬間，朴珍榮察覺到從內裏像霧一樣散向四肢的暖意，先是鼻尖，睫毛的陰影，然後是鼻息。

林在範捉住他的指尖，嘴唇蓋上來時沒有錯開視線。乾燥又扎人，他走著神，然後是空著的那隻手掌覆上了臉頰。

內核的震盪是來自於共感嗎？又或者是還不習慣？

在恍惚的甜美之中，朴珍榮無聲地閉上雙眼。

5.

他斷續地又睡了幾個小時，醒來的時候林在範還在。會傳染給哥的，朴珍榮說。林在範抓著他的手含糊地說那有關係嗎，珍榮兒真的很遲鈍。

在範哥也知道就應該早點告訴我，他幾乎聽上去有些埋怨。林在範乾笑了兩聲，可是你不是不喜歡嗎，因為是靈魂伴侶所以如何如何。

不是因為靈魂伴侶，是因為哥，他說。

是哥的話就沒關係。

啊，是因為我啊，林在範笑著說。

朴珍榮毫不留情地吐嘈，哥聽起來像個傻瓜。他突然明白了幾週以來的惴惴從何而來，又是如何在這個瞬間得到了紓解。在閉上眼的瞬間林在範將他拉近了些，張開雙臂，就落入了著實的擁抱當中。

即使失足墜落，也有人會接住你。

fin.


End file.
